


The Prince of Yakuza

by winnterboobear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of sex, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Iwa-chan and Oikawa are perfect for each other, Iwaizumi criminal, Light BDSM, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia AU!, Oikawa Yakuza, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Yakuza, a little of MatsuHana, mention to Yahaba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnterboobear/pseuds/winnterboobear
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime was used to the peaceful life he had. Be it a half-assed thief, robbing a jewelry store or any other small store, don't rent too much luxury or glamour, but it also doesn't catch the attention of the police. However, as the bills started to accumulate, he finds himself desperate enough to take a desperate action.After agreeing to his two theft partners' plan, they end up with a large amount of money. It had been a very simple plan, with no chance of going wrong. But when Iwaizumi finds himself in the trunk of a car, blindfolded, gagged and handcuffed, he thinks that maybe something has gone wrong.And, unintentionally, he ends up crossing the path with the heir to the empire of one of the largest criminal organizations in the world.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 267





	The Prince of Yakuza

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!!!!  
> so, this is the first work i post here, i love these two dorks and i hope you like this fic 
> 
> Enjoy ❤

* * *

Anyone who look at Iwaizumi Hajime would say he was just another ordinary man like any other in Tokyo. Every morning he went to the same small coffee shop near his apartment, ordered the same coffee as usual, blushed with the attendant's brazen flirtation, and went out into the city's streets bumping into unknown shoulders without bothering to apologize. Just another handsome man in his early thirties, without a steady job and a discreet love life. 

Nothing too much. 

What other people didn't know, however, was a cold sensation in Hajime's lower back, caused by the barrel of the gun tucked into the waistband of his pants. What nobody knew about, other than his two robbery partners, was about small store robberies. Always in ridiculous places and taking a small amount so as not to attract the attention of the police. 

The gun was just to scare. He had never pulled the trigger, nor did he intend to. Killing or hurting someone was something out of his plans, so he remained just like a lowly bandit. He knew that to get high in the Tokyo underworld he would have to get his hands dirty and he was not at all willing to do so. 

But he was in dire straits, he was sure of it. The money he shared with his two partners was barely enough to cover rent and other expenses. Then, when he got a call from an anxious and excited Hanamaki about a plan, he saw the light at the end of the tunnel. 

Hanamaki had unwittingly witnessed a shipment being delivered to an abandoned building near the apartment he shared with Matsukawa. His eyes lit up when he saw the men in suits and sunglasses checking the huge amount yen in wooden boxes. There was enough money for him and the other two to be carefree for a long time. 

After that, Hanamaki and Matsukawa watched for a few days before talking to Hajime. 

There were only two guards who were guarding the building, the shift change happened three times a day, nobody but the security guards appeared. Deep down, Iwaizumi knew it was too good to be true. Especially after they have successfully completed the theft without any disturbance. 

In the days that followed, his anxiety gradually dissipated and he calmed down. So when his apartment was invaded by three armed men and wearing a hood, amazement prevented him from fighting and he was easily overpowered. 

And at the moment, Iwaizumi was in the trunk of a car, gagged, blindfolded and with handcuffed hands. Without the comforting feeling of the gun at the waist. He felt the vehicle moving to God knows where as cold sweat fell on his temples and on his back. His wrists burned from the rubbing of the metal whenever he tried unsuccessfully to free himself. His body was sore from being huddled in the same position for an hour or so. He knew that they were driving the car around before reaching its destination. But in any case, the panic would not let him locate himself. 

He tried to remember when he screwed up and put himself in that situation. But nothing but the theft came to his mind. He and his friends had bit up a fish that was too big and the three of them would now be killed. 

_Oh._

Makki and Mattsum. 

A new wave of panic washed over him when he thought of his friends. Would they have been captured too? Were they already dead? 

No. Hajime shook his head. The owner of the money, whoever who was, would want it back. They weren't going to kill anyone until they did. But then ... the black haired man swallowed the lump in his throat. He would probably be dead by the end of the day. 

**-x-**

Oikawa Tooru had been robbed and he was furious. 

He paced around back and forth the filthy floor, dirtying his expensive, shiny shoes. His angry gaze lingered on the pair kneeling in front of him. 

Even with the cameras in the abandoned building, where he had kept the money from one of his collections, it had taken him a long time to identify them because they were only mediocre thieves. They were no more than two ordinary thieves who, after being beaten a little, has let their “leader” name escape. He was the only one whose face the cameras hadn't caught. 

Iwaizumi Hajime. 

He was another bum who had messed with the wrong person. 

What pissed Tooru off was not being stolen, but being stolen by _them_. And he needed to fix that before he received yet another reprimand from his father. Or even worse, he was sure that if he failed to find the money, he would be punished. It wasn't about money, it was about his family's pride. 

The shed door opened with a loud metallic creak and he immediately looked back in that direction. The prisoner stumbled in, escorted by Tooru' men and still blindfolded. He instructed his henchmen to drop him between the other two kneeling on the floor. 

Hajime ground his teeth at the sudden impact of his knees hitting the concrete hard. The hood was removed from his head and he blinked his eyes against the sudden light, trying to get used to the light. Several figures hovered around him. He looked to the left and held his breath when he saw Makki beside him. 

The other had a cut on his temple and the blood, which made a trail along the side of his face and neck, had stopped running. One eye was swollen and closed, indicating that it would soon be ugly purple. He had more cuts on his face, and when he smiled wryly, Hajime saw that his teeth were stained with blood. 

“Yo, Iwaizumi.” The black haired guy turned his head quickly to the other side when he heard Mattsum's voice. And he saw that his friend was in such a deplorable state as the other. 

Iwaizumi slowly released his lungs and allowed himself to look around. He was in a dusty shed, with a few lamps hanging from the ceiling and at least half a dozen armed men around. 

In front of him, Oikawa cleared his throat and the sound caught Hajime's attention. Oikawa was already used to the effect he had on people when they first saw him. He reveled in the looks that analyzed him from the tip of his brown hair to his feet. 

But Iwaizumi just raised his eyebrows looking annoyed. 

“Who are you?” he asked and it took a few seconds for Tooru to recover from the shock. 

Beside Hajime, Hanamaki burst into laughter that was soon replaced by groans of pain. 

“You're kidding, right?” - Mattsum's voice caught his eye. Iwaizumi looked at him confused and the other sighed. “It's _Oikawa Tooru_.” 

The name was familiar, but he didn't remember where he heard it. 

The black haired man studied Oikawa Tooru for a moment. His face had almost delicate features and the skin looked like porcelain. His brown hair fell silky and wavy over his forehead and ears. The long, curved lashes framed chocolate-colored eyes. And the lips ... Hajime felt his mouth go dry as he looked at those full, pink lips. He thought he was staring too hard when Oikawa blushed. Or it was the sweat's fault. 

The tight black suit he wore accentuated his narrow waist and the buttons were open, showing his white shirt and turquoise tie. Hajime could also see the leather straps from the holster he wore under his suit. One hand was in his pants pocket and the other was holding a gun while looking back at him. 

He was certainly that Oikawa wasn’t someone who was almost evicted from the place he lived for not paying the rent. Fuck. Only his suit could pay for months of his expenses. 

Oikawa felt his face heat up with his deep gaze. Which was stupid, because he was used to it and couldn't lose his posture in front of his men. He bent down in front of Iwaizumi and grabbed his black hair, forcing him to pay attention. 

“What the fuck...” Hajime swear with the pain in his scalp and his eyes widened a little when he felt the gun pressed carelessly in his throat. 

“You will tell me where my money is or I will blow your useless head and then it will be your friends' turn.” Oikawa's voice was low and soft, more threatening than if he had screamed. And Iwaizumi shuddered at his warm breath near his ear. 

“Uhn? Money?” he tried without success to hide his mocking smile. 

Tooru's fist came down hard on his face. Iwaizumi groaned with sudden pain and tasted blood in his mouth, where his lip was cut. He didn't expect someone with a face like that to be so strong. He noticed his knuckles were already red and swollen, concluding that he was the one who beat his friends. 

“So...” the tanned man spat a little blood on the dirty floor “Are you the prince?” he asked, finally remembering who he was. 

The Prince of Yakuza. 

Oikawa was no prince. He was just a kobun with a little more power because he was the son of the oyabun of his family. And he had been educated since he was born to succeed his father after he died. 

But if he could not keep up with mere thieves, all he would expect would be a punishment. 

The memory made Hajime realize how fucked up he was. It was the fucking Yakuza and not just any gang. There was no way for him and his friends to survive that night. And he knew it had nothing to do with the money, since the stolen amount was probably insignificant for people like Oikawa Tooru. So, it certainly had to do with the pride of the Oikawa family. 

But Iwaizumi Hajime was proud, too. 

“Dunno what you're talking about.” He started and licked the blood that had accumulated on his lower lip. He saw Oikawa follow the movement of his tongue with his eyes “C'mon... Look at us. We don't look like who steal the fucking yakuza” 

Tooru extended a hand to one of the men near him and received a tablet. He touched the screen a few times, approached Iwaizumi and showed him the video that the camera in the building had made of Mattsun and Makki opening the boxes full of yen and filling bags and backpacks. Hajime recognized himself in the video, but at no time had he turned his face towards the camera. 

He looked up from the device and noticed that Oikawa was closer to him. The bastard was handsome, he had to admit. It was by no means the nickname. 

Oikawa had taken advantage of the other's distraction to get a good look at him up close. He would have to thank his men later for not having hurt Iwaizumi's face. It would be a shame to ruin such a face. 

The yakuza saw the careless smile spread on the black haired man’ face again. 

“Oh...” Hajime started slowly “So, was that building full of money and only with two security guards at a time? The yakuza is that stupid... or you're stupid...” 

Iwaizumi did not finish speaking, because in the next instant Oikawa hit his nose. He hissed in pain and felt tears pool in his eyes with the sudden pain on the bridge of his nose. 

Tooru really didn't want to smash the thief's beautiful face, but he couldn't let it pass in front of his subordinates. His wet green eyes looked at him again and looked sharper than before. He tried to ignore the shiver down his spine every time he looked at him. 

“Sorry, prince...” he grunted and spat more blood on the floor “You may be stupid, but you have a heavy fist.” 

Oikawa smiled sweetly. Too sweet. 

“Oh, Iwa-chan...” he frowned with the strange nickname, but let it pass when he saw Oikawa lower himself in front of him again “Did you think? I didn't use even half of my strength. After all,” the yakuza affectionately rubbed his knuckles over the Iwaizumi’ cheek “It would be a shame to ruin that face of yours.” 

Oikawa was pleased to see the other man swallow hard and a lovely crimson color rise up his neck and then over his face. He saw with even more satisfaction the thief lowers his eyes to his lips and lick his own. 

Hajime recovered quickly from the unexpected flirtation. Oikawa was too close and so he didn't have time to react when the tanned skin man tilted his head back and came forward with all his might, hitting Tooru in the face and hearing his groan afterwards. 

What happened next was too fast. The yakuza was taken out of his front by someone and in the next instant Hajime was thrown to the ground, hitting the side of his face hard on the concrete. He felt the barrel of a gun being pressed to the back of his neck and heard the sound of its lock being released. 

“The little prince can't take a punch, uhn?” Hajime teased, but his heart was out of control. A knee on his back pressed him to the floor so he wouldn't move, but the gun was enough to keep him still. 

“Yahaba-chan.” Iwaizumi heard the yakuza's now nasal voice “Take the other two mutts for a walk. I'll take care of its one on my own.” 

Hajime heard the movement around him. Oikawa's order being carried out without hesitation. 

“Leave my car outside. And give me the handcuffs' key.” Tooru completed. 

Hajime was hauled up by his hair after everything went quiet inside the shed and he could hear cars outside. He bit his lip to keep from groaning and was brought to his knees again. He looked at Oikawa again and now he had a cut on his nose, in the same place that Hajime had also won one with the second punch. But his face was clean, with no sign of blood. He couldn't help but cringe when Oikawa' hand went to his face again and he closed eyes. 

“Aren't you so brave, unh?” Oikawa spoke and passed a napkin over the other's man face. 

Hajime opened his eyes quickly and walked away from his hand. Tooru rolled his eyes and held his chin firmly, continuing to wipe away the blood that was already drying. 

“What...” he started, confused. 

“I already told you. It would be a shame to ruin that face.” 

“Looks like you already did that.” he muttered. 

“Nah. It's still great.” 

Hajime swallowed hard, trying to ignore how affected he was by the other' presence so close. Oikawa finished cleaning under Hajime's intense gaze. He was sure he should be flushed again, but it didn't matter anymore, his men were gone. He tossed the napkin aside and stood up again. It was a strange feeling to have Iwaizumi kneeling in front of him. His green orbs were fixed in his face, but soon they slowly descended his body, stopping at the height of his pelvis. Oikawa felt his underwear start to feel uncomfortable. 

In that vulnerable and submissive position that Hajime was in, it was easy for Oikawa to imagine his lips around his cock, sucking and licking. It was easy to imagine that beautiful green eyes locked on his own as he fucked his mouth and grabbed his spiky black hair to set the pace. He wanted so badly to find out what it would be like to have his cock inside that mouth that was getting painfully hard inside his clothes. 

And Hajime realized that. He noticed the bulge growing right in front of him and raised his face slightly to face Oikawa. The perverted smile that formed on his face made the yakuza bite his lip. 

“Ok...” he sighed and turned his back on the bandit, trying futilely to hide his embarrassment “It's just the two of us here so we don't need to be proud. Where is the money?” 

Hajime laughed. 

“Why do you want that money so much? I bet an amount like that is nothing for someone like you.” 

“You stole _my_ money and you don't know why I want it back?” Iwaizumi smirked and clicked his tongue. 

“You have a point.” 

With a little difficulty due to the arms being tied behind his back, Hajime stood up. Oikawa shivered, but didn’t stop the bandit from approaching. He noticed without much interest that the other man was shorter, but he seemed to make up for it in width. Oikawa wished he were not handcuffed so he could get a good look at that body. 

“We already spent some of money.” Iwaizumi said when he was just inches away from the yakuza “Well, I spent a little. But knowing Makki and Mattsum... they must have wasted.” 

“Hm...” Tooru tried to think rationally, but found the task very difficult with the other so close. 

He could scent the clean smell under the thin layer of sweat. For the simple sweatpants he wore and the plain shirt, he must have been caught at some rest' moment. Oikawa could not see his upper body properly because of the tension of his arms pulled back, but he could clearly see the shape of his thick thighs under the fabric of his pants and the bulge in his groin, as big as his. 

“You will have to pay me back with interest, then.” the yakuza managed to speak. 

“Yeah? What kind of payment?” Oikawa wondered if Hajime's voice was so low before or just his impression. 

“What do you have to offer me?” Tooru noticed shamefully that his breathing was fast. 

“We can negotiate.” 

“I don't negotiate. I get what I want. Simple.” 

“Spoiled prince.” the black haired man murmured, but was smiling. 

He looked into Oikawa's brown eyes and wondered if all that desire he saw in them was just the fruit of his own. But the bulk in the yakuza's pants and his fast, heavy breathing just confirmed that it was real. 

“What do you want from me then?” Iwaizumi asked and almost laughed when he saw the blush intensify on the other's face. 

“Do you really want to know?” 

Hajime nodded anxiously and held his breath when Tooru grabbed his face with one hand and approached him. His warm breath brushed his ear and he felt his whole body vibrate in anticipation. 

“I want you to kneel in front of me again.” Oikawa whispered and the brunette had to bite his lip in order not to moan just with that “And I want to push my cock in your mouth and fuck your throat until you choke on my cum.” 

Iwaizumi licked his suddenly dry lips, feeling the discomfort in his pants getting worse. He waited a while before answering, still didn't trust his own voice. He breathed in the delicious smell of Oikawa's skin and hair. A lock of silky strands tickled his cheek and he leaned further over his pale neck and brushed his nose against the soft, sensitive skin before placing a kiss. He smiled with his lips still on Oikawa's skin when he heard his loud sigh. 

“We can negotiate.” he repeated. 

“I already said I didn't...” 

Oikawa stopped speaking when he felt Iwaizumi's tongue slowly pass over his neck, from the curve in his shoulder to the back of his ear. He held on the other's shoulders when he thought his legs would no longer support his weight. 

“Hm ... you taste so good.” Hajime murmured in Oikawa's ear and felt his skin prickle. 

Tooru felt pathetic. His cock was so hard that it hurt and he didn't think he could take it if Hajime spoke some more slutty in that husky voice. He didn't remember the last time he had felt so horny like that. His hands left Iwaizumi' shoulders and slowly ran down his sides until he reached the hem of his shirt. His fingers brushed the warm skin beneath clothes and both men sighed. 

“What's your proposal?” Iwaizumi smiled and put his cheek against his. 

“After I suck you off, I will fuck your ass until you beg me to stop and maybe... _maybe_ I will stop, Tooru.” 

Oikawa felt even more pathetic with the shameful moan that came out of his mouth. He leaned closer to Hajime, pressing his erection to his. 

If Iwaizumi was going to die that night, at least he was going to felt him up, and maybe have a good fuck with that damn prince. 

“Do you think a mutt like you is going to touch someone like me?” Oikawa muttered, even though he knew he would die for a fuck with Hajime. 

Iwaizumi laughed and kissed the yakuza's cheek. 

“I want to see you repeat it after the mutt here makes you come.” 

Oikawa took his face and pulled him into a kiss. 

The yakuza's lips were soft and warm over his and Iwaizumi didn't hesitate to open his mouth any further to let his tongue in. One of Oikawa’ hands grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. 

Iwaizumi pulled away and Oikawa controlled the urge to pull him closer again. Slowly, without looking away from Tooru's, Iwaizumi knelt in front of him again. With shaking hands, the yakuza opened the belt and then the zipper of his pants, lowering it enough to release his painful erection. 

Iwaizumi licked his lips when he saw the head of his cock red and swollen. He began to lick on the side, feeling the veins and the absurdly hot skin under his tongue. Oikawa sighed and put a hand on the others’ hair, barely registering the softness of the strands. The hot, damp tongue passed along its length, stopping before reaching the glans and returning to the base. 

Iwaizumi did not take his eyes off Oikawa's face, watching his reactions and delighting in every grimace of pleasure he made. After being tired of teasing him, he turned his face away a little. 

“If you release my hands I can do better.” 

Hajime ground his teeth as the other pulled on his hair, making his scalp burn. Iwaizumi smiled and shrugged. 

“Was worth try.” He murmured before licking the pre-cum that dripped from his dick' head. 

Oikawa moaned loudly, feeling how sensitive that spot was and Iwaizumi lazily brushed his tongue on the glans, feeling the tightness in his hair intensify. He covered his teeth with his lips and began to swallow the penis slowly. Oikawa felt his hot, wet mouth cover his length and the head of his cock slid down Hajime's throat when his nose touched his skin. He had to lean on the other's shoulder when his throat tightened around him, making a completely obscene sound escape through his mouth. 

Iwaizumi's injured lip burned even more, but he ignored the pain and continued with the quick pace. He wanted to touch the man in front of him. He wanted to finish lowering his pants and feeling those thighs under his palms and covering his balls with his hand. But the damn handcuffs prevented him, so he tried to do his best just with his mouth. 

Tooru felt Hajime' moans vibrate directly on his dick, making him moan as well and grab more of his hair while the talented tongue involved him and his cheeks sucked. He pulled harder on the black locks on his fingers, forcing Iwaizumi to pull away and making a vulgar "ploc" when his lips released his member. 

The tanned skin man breathed heavily, but tried to grab it again, which Oikawa continued to prevent. 

“Open your mouth.” the yakuza ordered, panting, barely able to articulate that simple sentence. 

And so Hajime did. He opened his mouth wide and in the next instant it was being filled with the thick member again. Oikawa held on tightly to the other's hair and kept his head still while he started pushing his hips forward, fucking Iwaizumi's mouth mercilessly. He moaned against the cock being pushed hard into his throat, his eyes rolled back in pleasure and a tear or two streamed down his cheeks. 

The sight was too much for Oikawa: Iwaizumi crying and choking with his dick in his throat was too much for him to take any longer. 

“I will... Iwa... almost...” the yakuza tried to warn, stuttering. 

Oikawa made a few clumsy thrusts before cuming deep into Hajime's mouth with a loud, hoarse moan. Iwaizumi chocked a little, but swallowed it all while Tooru shivered and leaned on his shoulders. 

Iwaizumi released the member and Oikawa knelt in front of him, unable to stand. He rested his forehead on Hajime's, panting and with his eyes tightly closed. The other closed his eyes too, feeling the hot breath on his face. Soon he felt the other hold his face and his mouth were on his. This time the kiss was slower and Oikawa savored his own taste in the other's mouth. 

“I have a place... near here...” Oikawa snorted and licked the blood that had dripped from his lip before leaning over Hajime's mouth again. 

“So... your majesty will allow this mutt touch you?” 

“Shut up.” Tooru grunted and kissed the other's sarcastic smile. 

He put a hand down on the middle of the other's legs, squeezing his hard cock over his clothes. He smiled during the kiss when he groaned. Oikawa separated from him again and stood up, pulling him with him and dragging him out of the shed. 

“Won't you blindfold me?” Hajime asked confused after Oikawa put him in the car and also get in soon after. 

“I have several places. It doesn't matter if you find out about one.” 

“Then you can release my arms.” 

“Nope. Not yet.” Iwaizumi grunted trying to ignore the tingling in his limbs and tried to get better on the bench next to Oikawa. 

**-x-**

Iwaizumi paid no attention to the dark apartment while Oikawa towed him to the bedroom and tried to kiss him at the same time. His hands were greedy under his shirt, feeling his skin and outlining the contours of his muscles. He moaned with the touches and tried to keep his balance while accompanying him. 

“Oikawa...” he grunted when they entered the room “My hands.” 

Tooru finally dropped him and took the small key from his pocket. Iwaizumi smiled when he saw his face so red and his hair messy. He let out a sigh of relief when the handcuff fell to the floor, but Oikawa did not give him time, hoisting his shirt and forcing him to raise his arms to take it off. 

“Holy fuck...” the yakuza sighed as he stared at Hajime's naked torso. He noticed the perfect curves of the muscles under the skin and the tattoos on his arms. 

He squealed in surprise when Iwaizumi grabbed him by the thighs and lifted him up. Oikawa promptly wrapped his legs around his waist and gladly accepted the kiss, digging his fingers into his hair. He groaned softly as he felt the other's hands grab his ass. 

Hajime layed him on the bed and he soon tried to remove the top of the suit and drop it somewhere on the floor. His fingers brushed the holsters supported on the sides of Oikawa's ribs. Iwaizumi unbuckled the worn leather straps that wrapped the two guns and drop the objects on the nightstand nearby. 

The tie was soon removed out of his neck and it's dropped on the bed. Iwaizumi started to unbutton his shirt and Oikawa helped him. Soon the two were naked from the waist up and Oikawa crawled to the middle of the bed, pulling the other along. 

Hajime's hands roamed the yakuza's entire body, curious and anxious, exploring every corner of that smooth skin. He lowered his mouth to Oikawa's neck and left a strong bite on the sensitive skin, making him moan and arch his back. Iwaizumi continued down the path, leaving a trail of hot, moist kisses across the milky skin until he reached nipples and started licking one while squeezing the other between his fingers. Oikawa grabbed the back of his neck, forcing his head against that sensitive spot. Iwaizumi bit and licked both fragile spots and smiled when he heard Oikawa whimper. 

Iwaizumi moved away enough to unzip Oikawa's belt and pulled it out quickly and then dropped it beside them on the bed. He started to lower his pants, but was stopped by the other's shaking hands. 

“You first.” the yakuza murmured. 

Hajime rolled his eyes, but got out of bed and got rid of his pants and boxers. Oikawa hissed low when he saw him now completely naked. 

“Fuck...” he swears, pleased by the sight. 

“Is the plebeian worthy of the prince?” Iwaizumi teased, freeing the other from his pants and underwear without ceremony. 

He stopped to watch him for a moment. Oikawa was propped up on his elbows, looking back at him with those chocolate-colored eyes. The pale skin was tainted by some traditional Yakuza tattoos. He was thin, but Hajime already knew from experience how strong he was. The impossibly long legs were stretched out on the mattress. The damn motherfucker was the most beautiful thing Iwaizumi had ever seen and his smug smile indicated that he knew it. 

“Show me what you know to do and then I'll tell you.” Tooru murmured as the other hovered himself on him again. 

Hajime kissed him again, swallowing his moans when he brushed his erections together. He lifted Oikawa's arms above his head, taking advantage that he was too distracted by the delicious friction. He felt around on the bed until he found what he wanted and brought the object close to the other's wrists. 

Iwaizumi smiled during the kiss when he felt the body beneath him went stiffened. 

“What are you...” Oikawa murmured when he back away his face and looked up “Hajime!” he almost shouted when he saw his wrists tied by the belt he was wearing recently. He tried to separate his hands, but the leather hurt his skin when he forced it. “Let me go!” 

“Hm...” the other murmured, still smiling, as he kissed his neck again, biting and sucking until the white skin was with several marks and then went down to his chest. 

“Iwa-chan... Hajime...” Oikawa still uselessly forced his wrists to loosen, at the same time that he squirmed under the other every time his dick brushed against his own. 

Iwaizumi still had a hand on the other's fists, waiting he would give up trying to break free. Oikawa wrapped his legs around his waist when he started working on his nipples again. He arched his back moaning and throwing his head back. 

“I w-wanna... touch y-you... too...” he pleaded with no strength to keep trying to get free. 

Iwaizumi stood up a little, leaning on his knees. He smiled when he saw Oikawa' face was completely flushed and eyes looking at him through his lashes. He grabbed the other' hips and turned him on his stomach. Oikawa gasped, but quickly propped himself up on his knees and reared his ass. He turned his face over his shoulder and saw Hajime staring at the curve of his spine, almost mesmerized. Oikawa smiled and reared his hips more, earning a slap on his ass. He laughed giggly and looked straight ahead... just to have his eyes covered suddenly. 

“Iwa-chan!” 

Iwaizumi pulled over Oikawa' eyes the tie he was wearing and tied a knot behind his head. 

“I want to see you!” the other whined and he smiled. 

“Is it too tight?” Hajime leaned over him and asked. He saw Oikawa pout and shake his head. He slapped his ass again “Great! Keep that ass still.” 

Iwaizumi positioned himself behind him and massaged the red buttocks before separating it and leaning over it's. 

Oikawa made a long and loud moan when he felt Hajime's tongue at his hole and his whole body shuddered with his firm grip on his buttocks. Instinctively, he looked over his shoulder again, desperate to see Iwaizumi’s face buried in his ass. Oikawa bit his lip and laid his head on the pillow while Iwaizumi licked him. He felt his calloused hands come down to his thighs, squeezing it's hard and he wondered since when that part of him was so sensitive. 

Iwaizumi circled his tongue at the pulsating entrance, listening to Oikawa groan. He looked up and saw his shoulders shudder and his head thrown back. He moved his tongue up and down a few times before he started to introduce it. Oikawa's hips shook and Iwaizumi moved his hands to his waist, keeping him in place. 

Iwaizumi pushed his tongue in, feeling the entrance slowly expanding and giving him more access with each attempt. He pulled out his tongue and started sucking on Oikawa's hole and was rewarded with a groan that made his cock throb. 

Oikawa wanted to grab something, anything. But he had to content to dig his nails into his palms while Hajime continued to torture him. His tongue was delicious on his ass, in and out, and then circling his muscular ring before entering again. But it wasn't enough at all. 

“Iwa-chan... m-more, please...” 

Iwaizumi sucked one last time before standing up and leaning over him again. He bit the back of Oikawa's neck, hearing him squeak in surprise and squirm. 

“Lube. Condom.” he said while kissing Oikawa' shoulders. 

“Drawer... s-second...” 

Hajime reached out to the nightstand, opening the indicated drawer and taking out the things he needed. He put the condom pack aside and smeared his fingers with the lube. 

Oikawa was still breathing heavily, waiting anxiously for the other's next move. Blindfolded and tied hands made him hornier. He felt his sticky fingers grope his entrance and he reared his ass a bit more, eager to feel more of Iwaizumi' touch. 

Iwaizumi began to penetrate a finger slowly, being rewarded by Oikawa's loud moan. He strained carefully through the tight walls, watching the profile of the other's face. Even though he was grimacing in pain, he moaned and moved against Iwaizumi's finger as if he needed every inch of it. 

Oikawa was so tight and hot that Hajime bit his bottom lip to contain a moan as he imagined his cock sliding into him. He kept moving his finger slowly, until he felt that the interior of Tooru had given way and started to insert another one. 

Oikawa sighed and sobbed when he felt another digit forcing it's way through his walls. His chest went down and up fast against the mattress and sweat ran freely down the sides of his face. He whimpered. The pain causing tears to accumulate in the back of your eyes. 

“Relax...” he gasped when he heard Iwaizumi's voice close to his ear and soon a tender kiss was placed on his sweaty temple “Relax...” he repeated and with his free hand turned his face to kiss him on the lips. 

“You are doing so well, Tooru.” he murmured and gave him a peck “I just need you to relax.” 

Oikawa nodded. He leaned his forehead against Iwaizumi's chin and managed to catch his breath. 

Iwaizumi already felt that Oikawa's interior had adjusted to his two fingers and curved them inside him. The groan that vibrated through his throat made him shiver. He did it again, rubbing Tooru's prostate until he was a mess of whining and pleading for more. 

He withdrew completely and saw the other's body tremble at the sudden emptiness. 

Oikawa heard the condom wrapper being torn and shuddered with anticipation. He felt Hajime's big hands on his thighs again, as he positioned himself between his legs. He felt his hard cock brush his ass, but his hands slid down his back, stroking the creamy skin almost in veneration. Then it went back to his ass, separating the cheeks again and he felt the head of his cock start to teasing his hole. 

“Ah... Iwa-chan...” Oikawa sighed in delight. 

“What do you want, Tooru?” 

“I w-want you to f-fuck me.” 

“Yeah?” Iwaizumi was still poking at Oikawa's entrance, as desperate as he was, but he wouldn't let go of the teasing. 

“I want y-you to fuck m-me, Hajime.” Tooru repeated, feeling stupid by the heat on his cheeks “Until I b-beg you to s-stop.” 

“That's the plan.” he murmured and aligned his cock with the Oikawa's hole, but before penetrating he continued “We will need a safeword.” 

Oikawa winced and swallowed. 

“A w-word?” Iwaizumi muttered in agreement “S-seijoh..” 

“Seijoh?” he frowned and saw the other agree with a nod “Ok.” 

Oikawa sobbed with the pain of the enlargement when Hajime started to enter and this time he couldn't contain the tears that, together with sweat, made the tie slippery on his face, but the knot was tight behind his head. His lip was already sore, but he continued to bite as he felt Hajime's cock open slowly and painfully. 

It was rough to get space through Oikawa's extremely hot and cramped ass and when Iwaizumi managed to get all over himself, he leaned over the other, ignoring the urge to fuck him hard and waiting for him to adjust. He buried his face in Tooru's sweaty hair, nuzzling breathing in his pleasant smell. 

“Even after I loosen you up with my fingers, you are still so tight, Tooru.” he murmured, moving his lips to the back of his ear and kissing him there “You feel so good...” 

Oikawa whimpered with the words in his ear and contracted against Iwaizumi involuntarily, making him growl against his neck. 

Iwaizumi stood up again and held the other's narrow waist. He withdrew until only the glans was inside and threw his head back and groaned as he felt the muscles in his entrance crush him. He came back slowly, panting with all the heat and pressure around his cock. 

“Iwa-chan... m-more...” Oikawa sobbed. 

Hajime slid a hand down his back while he pulled out and in again slowly. He reached Oikawa' head and grabbed some brown and soft locks, pulling it and forcing him to bend his back more. Then he started to fucking him. 

Oikawa moaned and cried out loud, listening to the sound of Iwaizumi's hip hitting his ass and his dick digging deep, making him sob with pain. The good kind of pain, the kind that made him want more and move his hips against the other's cock to get it. Iwaizumi's fingers that were not holding his hair were buried in the flesh of his waist, and he heard him moan and groan. Oikawa wanted to see what kind of expression he was making, but the blindfold seemed to make him double the pleasure. 

“Fuck... you’re so tight.” Iwaizumi hissed. 

Hajime's hand around his waist came around his body and Oikawa thought he was going to get his throbbing dick, but stopped on his belly and pulled him until he felt his back against his strong chest. The other let go of his hair and crawled up to his jaw, holding on tight as the pace of the thrusts seemed to intensify. Oikawa barely registered when his hand came down to his throat, squeezing it lightly. 

Oikawa gasped. Iwaizumi's hand squeezed hard enough to hurt him, but he was still able to breathe. The pressure in his throat and the thought that Hajime could choke him if he wanted, made Oikawa's dick throb so hard that he tried to reach him even with his hands tied. Iwaizumi slapped his hands out of the way and in the next instant he was cuming so hard that his hips jerked, looking for the friction he didn't have. 

Iwaizumi bit hard on the other's shoulder, making a lot of effort not to come when Oikawa got even tighter around him. 

Oikawa leaned on him, laying his head on his shoulder, panting and sweating. He don't remembered the last time he had come without being touched. In fact, he thought it had never happened before. He felt Iwaizumi withdraw and let him turn him over and lay him on the mattress. 

Iwaizumi arranged a pillow at the headboard and told Tooru to lie down there. The other blindly obeyed. Oikawa felt fingers untie the tie over his eyes and soon the fabric was removed. Oikawa blinked and smiled at the other man hovering over him. If he hadn't been so stunned by the orgasm, Tooru would have understood what was going on, but he was so dizzy that he gasped when he felt Iwaizumi thrust in him again. 

Oikawa tried to escape Hajime's grip, but he was caught between him and the headboard. 

“Iwa-chan... I c-an't do it a-gain...” he tried to push him, but he was too weak. 

“I make you do it.” Hajime grunted and Oikawa was still sensitive from the other orgasm and whimpered when the other thrusted into him “If you really want me to stop you will have to use the word.” 

Iwaizumi pushed in slowly, but deep and the other squirmed under him. Oikawa wanted to tell him to stop, wanted to use the safeword, but all that came out was a shaky groan when his good spot was hit. Oikawa melted under Hajime and let him keeping to fuck him. 

“I said you were going to have to beg, didn't I?” Iwaizumi felt that the other was even tighter than before “It was our deal... I am a man of word.” 

Iwaizumi continued with the slow and deep thrusts, watching the other who had raised his tied wrists and clung as best he could to the wood at the headboard. He caught his wrists, freeing them from his belt and Oikawa's hands flew to his shoulders, digging his nails into his flesh. He took Oikawa's semi-erect cock and began to stroke it at the same pace as the thrusts, teased the head' dick with his thumb and listening to Oikawa's sob. 

Oikawa tried to run away again, still overwhelmed and sensitive from the previous orgasm, but Hajime's firm grip held him in place. 

Oikawa bit his trembling lip, glad that he now had something to hold on to, and he wanted to close his eyes and rest his head on the pillow, but finally he could see Iwaizumi's face. And it was so close that he saw the contractions of his facial muscles every time his insides contracted around his cock. 

His hand still strokes his cock, which was now hard again, and Oikawa began to move against him, indulging in that painful pleasure. 

Iwaizumi seemed to be tired of taking it easy on him and went back to stocking it hard like the first time. 

“Fuck... Hajime...” 

Iwaizumi stopped for a moment, held the back of Oikawa's knees, pushing them until they almost touched his chest, bending and opening him even more. He got in again, this time managing to go so deep that Oikawa hissed and squirmed as his prostate was struck mercilessly. 

Iwaizumi fucked him with powerful thrusts and returned to take his dick, masturbating at the same pace. 

“Iwa-chan... Iwa-chan...” Tooru gasped, feeling another orgasm impossibly close, but he was sure he wasn't going to make it again. 

And then the second climax took him by surprise, even better and more intense than the previous one. His toes curled and the leg that was not held by the other convulsed beside him. He buried his head in the pillow, his fingers tightened on the other's shoulders, and his mouth fell open in a silent groan. 

Iwaizumi couldn't take the pressure from his walls this time and cum along, feeling his whole body shake with the powerful orgasm. He released Oikawa's leg which fell loosely on the mattress and he collapsed exhausted on his chest. Iwaizumi allowed himself a few moments to catch his breath before standing up again and grabbing Oikawa's wrists, massaging and kissing the injured skin. 

Oikawa's mind was still clouded in post-orgasm pleasure and barely registered when Iwaizumi went to the bathroom in the room to drop the used condom in the trash. He vaguely felt that he cleaned his belly and chest, and then his thighs. 

“Iwa-chan...” Tooru murmured, feeling the bed and not finding him. He blinked and sighed, feeling slowly that he was coming back to reality. 

He propped himself up on his elbows and saw that the other had already put on his pants and was putting on his shirt. Iwaizumi leaned over him and kissed his sweaty forehead, loving to see how wrecked he looked and felt proud. 

“I'll write down the address of the place where I left the money... what's left.” 

“Money?” Oikawa yawned. 

“The money I stole from you and you beat me and my friends for it.” 

“I didn't beat _you_.” he defended himself. 

“Oh no? Those punches really did hurt as fuck.” Oikawa laughed and pulled him by the collar of his clothes and kissed him. 

“Stay here tonight...” Oikawa said before he could stop himself. But he did not regret it. 

He looked at Iwaizumi's surprised face. Oikawa was not stupid, he knew that if Iwaizumi wanted to hurt or kill him, he would have done it long before. He was completely vulnerable and at the mercy of a stranger who could do whatever he wanted and he wouldn't have the strength to react. But there was Hajime and his face lovingly flushed and avoiding his gaze. 

Oikawa took his hand and kissed his fingers. 

“Stay here.” he repeated, more confidently this time. 

“Ok...” the other murmured and took off his clothes again, leaving only his boxers “Do you want to get dressed? Or shower?” 

Tooru smiled again and shook his head. 

“Just lie here.” 

“Could you before...” he scratched the back of his head, embarrassed “My friends must still be with yours... hm... henchmen.” 

Oikawa grunted and crawled on the bed until he reached for his forgotten suit on the floor with an arm and pulled a cell phone out of one of its pockets. Iwaizumi lay on the bed and patted Oikawa's back smooth skin, which was turned to him while waiting for someone on the other end of the line to answer. 

“Yahaba-chan? You can take the collar off of mutts...” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but laughed “No... _alive_...” 

He sighed and dropped the device on the nightstand after hanging up. 

Iwaizumi couldn't help feeling awkward there in bed with someone who would soon be one of the bigwigs of one of the biggest criminal organizations in the world. But at the moment, Oikawa didn’t look like a mobster. A few hours ago, Iwaizumi really thought he was going to die that night, but instead, he had the best sex of his life with the guy who could have killed him. He laughed at the irony as Oikawa settled on his chest. The other looked at him confused, but he just smiled and kissed his forehead, earning a smile from him too. 

Iwaizumi put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer, and the other arm went around his slim waist. 

“You are gorgeous...” Iwaizumi murmured, reaching his face and caressing his cheek with his thumb. 

Oikawa felt stupid because of the heat that went up his face. He was used to hearing that and having people soften his ego often and was no longer thrilled by the compliments on his appearance. And he knew that his appearance at the moment was far from impeccable. But the way Iwaizumi said that made him feel more beautiful than at any other time in his life. 

He did hide the shy smile on Iwaizumi's chest. 

“I was thinking...” Tooru's fingers went around the muscles of Hajime's arm that had returned to his waist “You haven't finished paying the interest yet...” 

“No?” the other smiled. 

“No. I think it will still take a while to pay off everything.” Iwaizumi smiled more and kissed the top of the brown hair. 

“But seriously... the security of that building sucked. It was too easy to steal.” Hajime teased. 

He heard Oikawa snort and he laughed. 

“I didn't expect any idiot to steal from Yakuza.” 

“Maybe you should put a sign letting everyone know who it belongs is.” 

“Shut up.” Tooru grunted and Hajime wanted to see the pout he was sure the other was doing. 

Oikawa sighed contentedly, melting with the Hajime's caresses. He could get used to it. He would love to get used to it. Due of his influence, it was difficult to trust anyone. He had grown up surrounded by false friendships and betrayal even within his own family. From an early age he was taught to take what he wanted and do as he pleased. He never had opportunity to relax in someone's arms as him was doing now, nor to receive affection and attention in such a spontaneous and altruistic way. But Hajime was much simpler than him and Oikawa almost envied him for that. He wishes him could live carefree, without constantly looking over his shoulders waiting for the next “friend” who would betray him. 

He leaned on his chest and pulled his face toward him and kissed him. Oikawa wanted that. He wanted that comfort and security that Iwaizumi was willingly offering. And he wishes it forever. He pulled away and melted down with one of those easy, sincere smiles that Hajime presented him with. The other stroked his hair while looking back at him, as if he knew he had something to say. 

“Iwa-chan, what do you think...” Oikawa bit his lip, looking away. He swallowed hard and looked at the other's face again “What do you think about working for me?” Hajime's eyes widened. 

“Do you want to pay to fuck with me?” 

“No!” Oikawa laughed loudly and held Iwaizumi's face and filled him with kisses “You are so silly!” 

“Well, then...” 

“You can be my private security... I will pay well and you will have the opportunity to spend all the time with me. It is an irrefutable proposal!” 

Iwaizumi laughed. He was right. Earning money to take care of Oikawa was the best offer he had ever received. Fuck. He would do that even for free. But... 

“Oikawa...” he moved uncomfortably, looking anywhere but the other's face “I don't know if I could, you know... do the kind of things you do...” 

“What things?” 

“Hurt other people or kill...” Iwaizumi regretted the moment he saw the pain in the other's face. 

“I will not be a hypocrite” Oikawa murmured and laid his face back on the other's chest “My hands were never clean. But it is a kind of life that I cannot escape. I was born stuck in Yakuza.” 

“But why me?” Iwaizumi was unable to contain himself, still confused by the proposal. 

Tooru smiled sadly and kissed his skin. 

“Because with you with me it would be easier to bear.” 

Iwaizumi felt a tightness in his chest and stared at the ceiling. 

Would he change his habits and his life for someone? He would get his hands dirty for a man he had met a few hours ago, but with whom was he already on the verge of falling in love? Would he take care of him and protect him from anyone who tried to harm him? 

Seeing him as vulnerable as that, Iwaizumi thought he had never met anyone who needed care as much as Tooru. 

Oikawa rested his chin on his chest, seeking Iwaizumi' eyes and smiled. 

“What do you think of being _my_ mutt, Iwa-chan?” 

Iwazumi took his face and pulled him close, kissing him deeply. And he wished that Oikawa had understand his answer.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is it!  
> i have a lot of Haikuu's fanfic (mainly IwaOi), but i'm not fluent in english and i'm so lazy to translate from portuguese shuashuashuahua i translate with google's help, so forgive me for the grammatical errors that you have surely encountered, and feel free to point them :))  
> I hope everyone liked it and i'll love to read your comments  
> thank you for reading ❤


End file.
